


Helping Out

by HanaHimus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi just wanted to help Maki out.</p>
<p>
  <i>7. fake relationship au</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out

“Eh?” Nico’s eyebrows flew up in shock. “You and Maki-chan are dating?”

Umi nodded, her face red. “A-ah, yes. We’re girlfriends now…” The things she did for Maki sometimes… “W-we’re dating and very happy together…”

Nico sighed. “Umi-chan, are you lying to me?”

“No!” Was she that obvious. “We’re dating!”

“Is this because of that stalker of hers?” Nico asked, crossing her arms. “It is, isn’t it?!”

“Wha–No!”

“Umi-chan…”

The blue haired girl sighed and shook her head. “Yes, it’s because of that stalker. She needed someone to pretend to be her girlfriend and well…”

“Did you volunteer?” Nico’s eyes narrowed before she ended up laughing. “Oh my god, Umi-chan!”

“It’s not funny, Nico-senpai!” Umi turned to walk away. “I just want to help Maki out! I don’t want her feeling unsafe when she comes to school and goes home!”

Nico chuckled a bit. “Suuuure, that’s all. I wish your relationship the best!”

“Nico-senpai…”

 

-

 

“Thank you again for the help, Umi-senpai…” Maki smiled at the other girl and Umi felt her heart pound in her chest. Maki was so cute…

“Of course, it’s the least I can.” She smiled instead, hoping her face wasn’t bright red. “You deserve to feel safe–”

She cut herself off when Maki suddenly hugged her. What…?

“I love you so much, Umi-chan!” Maki was bright red as she said it and Umi realized they were being watched. It was the stalker…

“I love you too, Maki.” She kissed her cheek, hoping she didn’t look too painfully awkward about it. 

“I’m so lucky to have you…” Maki clung to her, almost as if she was afraid the stalker would approach if she didn’t grip at Umi’s jacket.

“Not as lucky as I am…” Umi gave her a small smile and glanced up before pushing her slightly away. “I think they left.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Maki let out a sigh of relief and smiled again. “Thank you so much, Umi-senpai.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

 

-

 

“I heard you’re dating Umi-chan!” Honoka came running up to Maki, picking her up and spinning her in the air. “Congratulations~”

“A-ah! Honoka-senpai! Let me explain!” Maki replied, face red. “Put me down, please!”

“Huh?” She blinked, but put her down. “What’s there to explain?”

“We’re not…really dating…” Maki rubbed the back of her head. “Umi-senpai is just helping me avoid some…unsavory people.”

“Oh, so it’s like a fake-dating type of thing!” Honoka nodded in understanding. “At least for now!”

“What do you mean for now?” Maki asked, face red.

“I mean, if you and Umi-chan end up liking each other enough…” She cut herself off with a giggle. “I’m rooting for you, Maki-chan!”

“H-Honoka-senpai!”

 

-

 

It seemed the next time the two were walking together, it was awkward. As if they were both thinking about something, trying to decide if they should act on it.

“So uh–”

The both stopped again when they tried to talk at the same time.

“Y-you first.” Umi finally said, clearing her throat.

“Okay, well…” Maki played with the bottom of her shirt. “You know how we’re…pretending to date to keep a stalker away?”

“Yeah.” Umi nodded a bit.

“Well, I was wondering if you want to keep it up.”

“Huh?” Umi turned to look at her, a frown on her face. “What do you mean, Maki?”

“I mean…do you want to take it further?” She asked, her face as red as her hair. 

“Further?”

“I mean…do you really want to date?” Maki asked, moving some hair out of her face. “M-maybe?”

Umi had never been happier to hear that. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr! Kind of want to write something for each AU from the list this is from, with different ships.


End file.
